Team ROSA
This is the complete report of the members that joined together to form Team ROSA and why we put them together. Even if their personalities clash. Formation We found that we needed a group that is pure aggression and these four together while different in personality have worked together to make a wedge in enemy forces. Their actions are often is seen as very strong and also very boastful which works on aggravate and distract their enemies Team Members R''': Rosso is the leader of the team often described as being full of herself, She is often trying to show that she is the best and by know means hide the fact that she is insulting a person she sees as inferior.She has come from a royal family that has never before sent their family members here as they want to avoid unneeded violence. She seemingly felt different as she seemed to be fascinated by combat and violence and taught herself certain fighting styles. With all she learned she came here to build on her skills and find anything to fight. Her weapon is a Revolver "Rose Spinner" and zweihander "Crimson Thorn" '''O: Olivia is often described as very outgoing and friendly. She doesn't seem to take battle too seriously, as she will often play with her opponents and apologize if she hurts them too much. That will change if someone thinks of her as a weakling and then she will take the fight deadly serious and show how she is not weak even becoming a tad boastful. She grew up in a poor family and as her family tried their best to get themselves out of that state ended with failure. So Olivia worked on her fighting skills to try and be sent here so that she can work on missions and earn money for her family. Her weapon is a Long handle nun chucks with small scythe blades and set with revolver-like guns "Bashful Midori" S''': Shirley is the strong fierce fighter and she appeared to us on her own and fought for being apart of this place and we saw the value in her tenacity and put her into Team ROSA which seems to sate her wanting to be here, why she chose this is currently unknown. She appeared to us on her own and fought for being apart of this place and we saw the value in her tenacity and put her into. She is aggressive, violent, angry and very determined. Often trying to make sure that her team can win and will verbally abuse her enemies. Her weapon is merely her bare hands with strength enhancing spells "Vanilla Crush" '''A: Amethyst is a silent girl that was brought to our attention from one of the superiors and her fighting prowess has earned her a spot on the team. However, she has not said very much often wanting to keep to herself. She is often quiet and keeps to herself and she only talks when questioned and to her team mates when she feels the need to comment. She is shown to be a sort of silent taunter often making hand motions and expressions to show what she thinks about her opponents. She also laughs if an enemy tries to intimidate. Her weapon is Energy powered collapsible Kanabo "The Lavender Smasher" Author Notes The colors that inspired this team is Red (Rosso), Green (Olivia), White (Shirley) and Purple (Amethyst). Naming them was a pain without picking out obvious color names as Rosso is Italian for Red, Olivia is based off the word Olive which are green, Shirley means brightness or white in some other languages, and Amethyst is a sort of purple crystal. My theme for them is Category:Team ROSA Category:Dr.Doom's Work Category:Bedlam Sins Category:Fan Team Category:Alternate Universe